


Poorly overwritten run-on nonsense (P.O.R.N.)

by Spaggel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Fic, Butt Sex, Crack, M/M, awful, bad dick names, no really, the worst thing a person could do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaggel/pseuds/Spaggel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping into his "Hot Den of gay Loving" Derek took his jacket off and placed it into the back of chair that is now referred to as, "The Orgasm Seat". He swaggered into the kitchen, adjusting his trouser trout, which was starting to flop around in remembrance of his swimming up Stiles’s channel earlier this morning. It wanted a repeat and Derek was happy to give it one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poorly overwritten run-on nonsense (P.O.R.N.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the worst thing I ever wrote, so I thought I'd bring it back to share with you all. This is how to not write sex scenes, also extremely educational when it comes to bad names for cocks. 
> 
> Really, It was made to see how many awful dick names I could fit into one fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: This was originally a QAF fic, but I edited a bit to fit teen wolf. And by edit, I mean replace names. But it works, unfortunately for you.

Stepping into his "Hot Den of gay Loving" Derek took his jacket off and placed it into the back of chair that is now referred to as, "The Orgasm Seat". He swaggered into the kitchen, adjusting his trouser trout, which was starting to flop around in remembrance of his swimming up Stiles’s channel earlier this morning. It wanted a repeat and Derek was happy to give it one.

"Calm down, ol' one-eye, you'll get your sweet young pucker soon."

He walked into the kitchen to find Stiles's round, bouncy ass swaying back and forth as he listened to Moby and cooked. The sight of the fleshy, sweet cheeks hiding within those sweatpants, made Derek's crotch cobra rise and it started pulsing with the need to strike out and find Stiles’s round man pussy. Derek stalked up behind him and grabbed him, rubbing his snake into Stiles’s ass folds.

"Mm... your home. I want you to fuck my mouse-trap ass."

Stiles’s hole of love was waiting to capture Derek’s cock; it had already caught his heart.

"Lead the way, baby doll."

Stiles swished a little more as he walked to the bedroom, to show off his firm plump cheeks in a way that he knew would make Derek’s meat stick ready to plunder his tight round hole of love.

Stiles bounced onto the bed, getting out of his clothes beforehand so Derek could ravish his body right away. Derek stepped up to the bed and shed his clothes, his long hard dipstick sticking out.

"Come over here and smile like a donut around my ass-stick."

Stiles did as he was told, getting up on his knees and started to lap up Derek’s man meat. He could feel the pre-cum bubbling up and waggled his ass. Derek, seeing this shoved Stiles back, who almost took a big bite out of Derek’s pork stick, and jumped on top of him. Stiles squealed and wiggled around, he could feel Derek’s pulsing man meat rubbing his and he rolled over, sticking his fleshy pink cheeks up, exposing his round tunnel of love.

Derek almost came at the sight of the pink pucker fluttering, waiting for him to plunge into it. He licked the rose bud opening with his tongue to hear the gasping moans that Stiles made. He found the tube of lube that was under the pillow and squeezed a dollop onto his fingers and worked them into the sweet hole that begged to be ridden hard and put away wet. Soon Stiles's glistening hole was ready and Derek rolled a condom on and slide into home base.

"That's it Der-Der!! fuck me"

Derek's flathead ringworm felt so good in Stiles's wet warm ass. It felt like it was burying its way deeper into him at very thrust.

"That's it, take it all baby."

Stiles rode Derek’s fleshy flugel horn till it blew out its sound of love and they both collapsed. Derek pulled out and Stiles cuddled up to him.

"Hm, baby, next time you’re going to lie down and I'm going to ride your donut holder all night."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets.
> 
> /breaks down sobbing


End file.
